Love and Racing
by yintotheyang
Summary: AU JoLu one shot.


A/N – AU one shot! Took a little longer than I anticipated, but it's ready now. If you've ever seen the movie, _Love and Basketball_, you'll know where the idea came from. Leave me a review!

**Love and Racing**

_Lap 1_

She was the new kid on the block. The outsider. And he was the leader, so it was his job to decide if she could hang with the in-crowd or be an outcast for the next ten years. So, when his mom suggested they go over to welcome them to the neighborhood and bring some cookies, he agreed.

The girl's mother seemed like a nice enough lady and called the new girl down so they could be properly introduced. Her name was Lulu. Her chances of being cool were not looking good.

"What kind of a name is Lulu?" Johnny asked when their mothers went to another room.

"What kind of a name is Johnny?" Lulu challenged.

"A normal one," Johnny answered. "So where are you from?"

"A small town upstate," Lulu replied.

"Why did you move?" Johnny wondered.

"I got kicked out of my old school for fighting," Lulu shrugged.

"What kind of girl gets into fights?" Johnny questioned.

"A girl who doesn't like to be told what to do," Lulu snapped. "Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Just trying to figure out if you're cool enough to hang out with my crew," Johnny shrugged.

"What makes you think I want to?" Lulu countered.

"Everyone wants to," Johnny explained. "But don't worry, you're not gonna make the cut. I decided it's no girls allowed. You're probably too busy with your Barbies to do stuff with us anyway."

"I don't play with Barbies, stupid," Lulu snapped.

"Then what do you do?" Johnny inquired.

"I race bikes," Lulu answered. "And I win."

"I bet your bike isn't even good enough to beat mine," Johnny challenged.

"You want to race me?" Lulu asked.

"I don't want to make you feel too bad," Johnny muttered. "I'm not supposed to make girls cry."

"Please!" Lulu snorted. "I'll meet you outside, bikes ready, in 15 minutes."

"Fine, you're on!" Johnny agreed.

He raced outside and next door to get his bike. All his friends gathered around and he explained to them the challenge. As instructed, he met Lulu outside and they walked their bikes all the way to the end of the street. The first person to make it to the finish line, marked by two of his friends standing on both sides of the street in front of his house, won.

"You can still back out," Johnny offered.

"No way, big head," Lulu scoffed.

"Don't call me that," Johnny warned. "My head isn't even big."

"No, but your ego is," Lulu quipped. "Big head."

He scowled at her and parked his bike, taking a deep breath as he prepared to leave her in his dust.

"Who's going to say go?" Lulu wondered.

"You can," Johnny shrugged. "You need all the help you can get."

"No, I don't," Lulu argued.

"Fine, then I'll say it," Johnny said, rolling his eyes.

"No, I'll say it," Lulu replied.

"Fine, say it, then," Johnny sighed.

"Fine, go!" Lulu called out, taking off as fast as she could.

They both pedaled with all their might, desperately wanting to best the other. Neither had lost a bike race before, and neither wanted to be the first to lose. They got closer to the finish line and they both stole a glance at each other, noticing they were dead even. Both pushed harder and tried to go faster, faster than they had ever gone before.

And suddenly the race was over. And she had won.

His friends were quiet, completely in shock. She smiled smugly at him as they both came to a stop. She ditched her bike and walked over to him, ready to rub it in his face that she had beaten him. But he was recovering quickly.

"You're welcome," Johnny spit out.

"For what?" Lulu demanded.

"I let you win," Johnny answered. "I didn't want to embarrass you on your first day in the neighborhood."

"You're full of it, big head!" Lulu yelled, pushing him.

"Don't push me!" Johnny said loudly, pushing her back ever so slightly.

His light shove caught her off guard and she stumbled backwards, tripping over the handles of his bike which was laying on the ground. She fell hard and felt her face scrape against the ground. All of his friends gasped and he bent down, apologizing and trying to help her up.

"Leave me alone," Lulu screamed, hot tears running down her face as the pain from the scrape set in.

"You're bleeding," Johnny noted.

Her hand touched her face where it hurt worst and she found the blood he was talking about. She ran off toward her house, leaving her bike in the middle of the street.

_Lap 2_

He had been sent to his room without supper and told to clean it until he fell asleep. He wasn't really used to punishment, but after his mom got a phone call from her mom about the shove, he was in deep trouble. He had everything clean and he figured he might as well go to bed. The sooner he was asleep, the sooner he woke up and could have breakfast. He was starving.

He walked over to his window to crack it open to let in some air. When he got to the window, he looked out and saw her sitting at her window, right across from him. He pulled the window open all the way and looked around for something small. He found a pencil on his desk and threw it across, hitting her window on the first try and making her look up. The first thing he noticed was the bandage on her face. The second was the hatred in her eyes as she lifted her own window.

"What do you want, big head?" Lulu asked.

"I just wanted to say sorry for pushing you," Johnny answered. "And for hurting your face."

"Sorry for hurting your pride," Lulu shrugged.

"I have your bike," Johnny admitted. "You left it in the street and I didn't want it to get messed up. It's a good bike."

"I'll go get it tomorrow," Lulu replied.

"I could bring it over," Johnny offered. "Mom says I should show you the way to school anyway since it's your first day."

"Why would you want to do that?" Lulu wondered.

"All of my crew rides to school together," Johnny explained.

"I thought there were no girls allowed," Lulu noted.

"I changed my mind," Johnny smiled.

"Okay," Lulu agreed. "But don't mess up my bike when you bring it over, big head."

_Lap 3_

She pulled her helmet on and secured it. Finding a good race track was hard in the small town of Port Charles, but it was even harder to find someone to race. The straightaway in front of her was clear and her car was the best. It was always the best. Not that it mattered to any of the sponsors she raced in front of. All that mattered to them was that she was a she.

The signal was given and she and her opponent started their engines. The light turned green and the race was on. She drove pedal to the medal, the only way she knew how and won easily, like she usually did. But as she got out of her car, instead of cheers she heard boos and it wasn't long before the official was approaching her.

"Debris flew off of your car and impeded your opponent," the official said. "And you know what that means, Ms. Spencer."

"What?" Lulu demanded. "What kind of debris? My car is fine, nothing flew off of it."

"This," the official replied, holding up a thin strip of tape.

The same tape she used to make her car look less than plain. A piece of tape so small that there was no way it could have impeded her opponent. No way.

"You son of a bitch!" Lulu screamed, unleashing a tirade on the official.

She ranted and raved, embarrassing herself in front of the entire crowd, who had just heard the news that she had been disqualified. Her father came and hauled her away before she could punch the guy in the face. As he was carrying her off to the staging area, her eyes landed on the brown eyes in the crowd that were on her. At least for a brief second before he went back to talking to the flavor of the week that was draped all over him.

"Cool off," her father ordered, setting her on her feet once she was finally out of the view of the entire crowd.

"I won," Lulu maintained.

"You were disqualified," Luke corrected.

"There was no way that tape bothered her," Lulu argued.

"You know the rules, Lulu," Luke chastised.

"Why can't you be on my side for once?" Lulu asked.

"I am on your side," Luke sighed. "Hell, I've been the one supporting this dream of yours and putting money into it, even when it put me in the doghouse with your mother. I slept on the couch all those nights because I'm on your side. But you're never going to get a sponsor with a temper like that."

"If I was a boy," Lulu started.

"Not again," Luke warned. "You're not a boy. You're rare and talented. They just don't see it right now."

"What if they never do?" Lulu wondered. "I don't even know how to do anything, but race."

"All of life is a race, baby," Luke advised. "You're a winner. You'll figure it out."

_Lap 4_

"Please go," Laura sighed.

"Why would I go to a prom that I care nothing about?" Lulu questioned.

"Because it's the last dance of your high school life," Laura answered. "I know it doesn't mean anything to you now, but it will some day."

"The only person it will ever mean anything to is you," Lulu groaned. "And I don't even have a date. I'm not going to be the loser who shows up alone."

"Lucky has a friend from college who likes you," Laura explained. "I bet all those girls at your school who make fun of you for racing would be jealous if you showed up with a college guy."

"Jealous, huh?" Lulu asked.

"Please, Lu," Laura begged. "I've always wanted to send my little girl off to her first dance and this is my last chance."

"Fine," Lulu relented. "But I'm only doing it for you."

Her mother brought out the dress she had already prepared, apparently knowing she would win the battle. She sat perfectly still as her mother did her hair and makeup. She wasn't actually so still during the makeup part. She hated having that stuff on her face, but her mother insisted it was all part of the process and she figured if she was trying to pacify her mother, she might as well go the whole nine yards.

"Lu," her mom called out, making her look up from her spot in her room. "Your date is here."

She nodded and glanced out her window, noticing that he had his blinds down in the afternoon. She could only guess what that meant. She followed her mother into the front hall and found a guy who was decent looking waiting for her.

"I'm Patrick," he said, introducing himself.

"I'm-" Lulu tried.

"Fine!" Patrick interrupted, checking her out.

"I'm Lulu," she finished, trying to keep her blood pressure down. "Let's get going."

They drove towards her high school gym, him trying to make small talk and her ignoring him. Not that he seemed to mind. His only thoughts were clearly what was under her dress. Stupid dress. It was uncomfortable and making her a target for this guy's impure thoughts. Shouldn't her brother have been more protective of her?

They arrived and went inside. He kept asking her to dance, until she agreed. And of course, they had to be dancing when he walked in. He still had his crew that went with him everywhere. And tonight, he also had a date with him and it was that girl. The one that every man in a three mile radius knew in the biblical sense. Seemed he had his prom night all planned out. Or maybe even his afternoon. The shades had been closed.

"You want some punch?" Patrick offered, breaking her trance.

"Sure," Lulu nodded, leaving the dance floor and going to sit at the tables that surrounded the dance floor.

He joined her with the punch a few moments later and tried to make small talk again. She was too busy staring at the more important people in the room to pay attention. Though he got her attention when his hand touched her knee.

"You want to get out of here?" Patrick asked, using a tone that almost made the hand on her knee seem innocent.

"Yeah," Lulu answered, as a couple made their way to the dance floor. "More than anything."

Soon they were back in his car, but instead of heading toward her house, they were driving up to the lookout where all the lame guys took girls to try to get lucky. She didn't want to be up there, but it seemed like a more productive use of her time than being at home and wondering who was in the bed across the lawn from her.

Patrick wasn't exactly slow in his actions once the car was in park. He leaned over, kissing her on the cheek and putting his hand on her knee again. She let it happen for 2.6 seconds before she shied away and shook her head.

"Take me home," Lulu ordered.

"Are you kidding?" Patrick wondered. "I rent this tux and spend my night at a lame high school prom and you're not even putting out?"

"Take me home now before I make it so that you're the one who can never put out another day in your life," Lulu demanded.

He scoffed and quickly got the car out of the parking lot, making his way toward her house. She was barely out of the car before he shot off down the street, clearly annoyed. She guessed he had a right to be. After all, she had been using him or at least trying to all night long and he had gotten nothing out of it.

She made her way into her room, glad the miserable day was almost over. Her eyes landed on the envelope on her desk immediately as she closed the door behind her. The name Pennzoil stuck out to her from all the way across the room and her heart was instantly in her throat. She plucked the envelope up off the desk, but she couldn't open it. She was too scared.

Movement across the way caused her to jump, given her anxious state. She saw him moving around his room, home earlier than she expected. He had already changed out of his tuxedo and into his sweats for the night, so she assumed he was alone. She quickly opened her window and climbed out, walking across the small lawn between their rooms. Her fingers tapped lightly against the window and when he saw her, he looked surprised.

"What?" Johnny asked, raising the window and peering out at her.

"Come out here," Lulu requested, stepping back so he would have room.

"It's late," Johnny complained.

"So?" Lulu pressed. "Come on, big head. I need your help with something."

"Fine," Johnny sighed, stepping out of his window and joining her outside. "I'm surprised you're home already. Your date to the prom seemed like he had plans for the two of you that would have lasted well into the night."

"I didn't realize you had noticed me," Lulu said shyly.

"Everyone noticed you," Johnny grinned. "It's not every day that the crazy racer chick trades in her jumpsuit for a tight dress. You look really nice, by the way."

"Thanks," Lulu blushed. "You know, I'm surprised that you're home so early."

"Well, apparently, I was noticing you too much earlier tonight," Johnny admitted. "Or at least that was the excuse Maxie gave when I caught her screwing Hunter in the back of the limo we rented for the night."

"Ouch," Lulu muttered.

"It's better this way," Johnny shrugged. "I don't need any distractions. Finals are right around the corner."

"What do you care about school?" Lulu wondered. "You're racing royalty. Your father was in NASCAR for twenty years. The sponsors are beating your door down."

"Yeah, but the racing leagues all require a high school diploma these days," Johnny explained. "Something I didn't know until recently."

"You're not even passing?" Lulu asked.

"It's hard to pass when you ditch school as much as I do," Johnny laughed. "But if I ace everything from here on out, I'll be fine. It just means less dating and more Saturday afternoons spent in my room with the shades down so I'm not distracted by the neighbor girl dancing around her bedroom."

She blushed again and he smirked at her embarrassment.

"Shut up, big head," Lulu muttered, taking a deep breath.

"Fine," Johnny conceded. "So why don't you tell me why you dragged me out here?"

"This was on my desk when I got home," Lulu confided, showing him the envelope.

"Pennzoil?" Johnny asked, smiling at her. "Is that what I think it is?"

"I don't know," Lulu sighed. "I'm too scared to open it."

"Lulu Spencer is scared?" Johnny challenged. "I don't believe it."

"Yes, I'm scared," Lulu maintained. "So open it for me."

"I'm not opening your mail," Johnny argued.

"Please!" Lulu insisted.

"Fine," Johnny relented, taking the envelope from her.

He ripped it open and pulled out the letter, his eyes dancing across the words. His face fell and she frowned, not able to handle another rejection from a potential sponsor.

"I can't believe this," Johnny murmured.

"They said no?" Lulu guessed.

"I think this might be better than the sponsor package Pennzoil offered me," Johnny replied, meeting her eyes.

"The what?" Lulu asked, ripping the letter away from him.

Her eyes scanned the document repeatedly, making sure it really said what she thought it did. She had a sponsor.

"Congratulations," Johnny offered, laughing at her excitement.

Her emotions were on full blast and she wasn't thinking clearly at all. One minute she was planning to say thank you and the next minute, she was kissing him instead. He was caught off guard at first, but soon he was returning her kiss and wrapping his arms around her to hold her tightly against him. His feet moved them closer to his house and he broke the kiss as they got to the window of his bedroom.

He said nothing, just offered with his eyes and the next thing she knew she was stepping through his window. He followed her inside and walked behind her, pressing his lips to the back of her neck as he eased down the zipper of her dress. Unlike earlier that night, she didn't mind that he wasn't taking it slow. In a way, they had been taking it slow for ten years.

He got her dress off and she turned, standing before him in only her underwear, feeling a little self-conscious. She had her guesses on what his sex life had been like over the years and she was afraid she might not measure up. But as his eyes swept over her, she felt like she was his first and whether it was true or not, it no longer mattered. Because the way he loved her with his eyes made her crave to know what it felt like to be loved by his hands and his body and his soul.

He slipped his shirt over his head and she stepped up to kiss him one more time. He backed her over to his bed and laid her down, moving back to take off his pants and boxers, completely naked before her. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. He waited for her to take off the bra and panties that kept him from seeing her entire body and as she disrobed, his eyes darkened.

He joined her on the bed once more and kissed her hard on the mouth. She reciprocated and brought her hands to his back to keep him close, not wanting him to have any ideas of stopping. He braced himself on the bed and slowly pushed into her, holding her gaze the whole time to make sure she was okay. She gasped at the feeling and her breath caught in her throat as he held her in the moment, waiting for her to signal that he could continue.

Their eyes stayed joined as she felt the initial pain give way to pleasure and when she finally nodded, he rocked into her gently, making her eyes shut involuntarily. His lips covered hers once more and he continued to slowly make love to her in the way she had dreamed of for years.

_Lap 5_

"Hey," Johnny called out, sneaking up behind her and grabbing her waist.

"Ugh!" Lulu groaned, clearly startled. "Why do you do that?"

"Because it's fun," Johnny answered, kissing her cheek as he pulled her closer. "How was your day?"

"Long practice," Lulu replied. "My team thinks it's going to be a good week for me."

"I think so, too," Johnny agreed, kissing her neck lightly.

"What brings you out to the track?" Lulu wondered, turning her head to look at him.

"I figured you were here," Johnny smiled, meeting her lips briefly.

"What time do you leave for Talladega tomorrow?" Lulu questioned.

"Eight," Johnny sighed.

"Bright and early," Lulu noted.

"Are you going to be there to see me off?" Johnny asked.

"That depends," Lulu muttered. "I'm still working on my car and getting it right."

"I could help," Johnny offered. "I happen to know my way around an engine."

"Maybe you can hold the flashlight," Lulu smirked, pulling out of his grasp.

He laughed and they went to work on her car, tinkering with some things to try make it as fast as it could be. When they were finished, she slammed the hood and he was behind her again, with his arms around her.

"I bet my car is faster than yours, now," Lulu wagered, making him laugh out loud.

"In your dreams," Johnny replied.

"Do you want to try to beat me?" Lulu wondered.

"My car isn't even here," Johnny reminded her.

"True," Lulu conceded. "But it looks like both pace cars are out on the track right now."

"It's dark out there, and we could get in a lot of trouble if something went wrong," Johnny noted.

"Scared?" Lulu questioned.

"Never," Johnny answered. "You're on."

They raced out to the track, knowing which car they wanted and trying to be the first to get to it. He got there first and she settled for the other car. They climbed inside and found the keys still in the ignition. They agreed on a five lap race and the only rule was no intentional contact.

"Who says go?" Johnny called out, looking over at her.

"I do," Lulu reasoned. "You got the better car."

"So you think you should get the go advantage?" Johnny asked.

"It's hardly that much of an advantage," Lulu sighed.

"Why can't we set a timer and then when it goes off-" Johnny started.

"Go!" Lulu yelled, interrupting him and gunning her engine.

She was off and he was pressing the gas two seconds later, not wanting to lose. Not to her. Not ever. He cared about her sure and would always be her biggest fan, but she still talked about the day she beat him when they were racing bikes, so he could never let her win another race between them again.

Two laps later, she was happy that he was still in her rear-view mirror. She knew his strategy was to wear her down, wait until she dropped her guard and he could shoot into the lead. But she wasn't going to let that happen. She loved to see him win, and succeed, just not where one of their races was concerned. Plus, she hadn't beaten him since their first race, so she was due.

It was the last lap and he still hadn't been able to pass her. He had been waiting for a clear shot, but since that was clearly not going to happen, he decided to be a little daring. He went high on the track where she hated to drive and accelerated a little more than he probably should have. But with his driving skill, he was fine and also finally in the lead with only half a lap remaining. He moved to go down the track and back in front of her, but just as he did, she moved up and was trying to pass him again. They were even down the final straightaway and when they pulled to a stop, they were both sure they had won.

"Victory is sweet," Lulu yelled, getting out of her car.

"What?" Johnny asked. "I totally won."

"I passed you at the end," Lulu fought.

"No, you almost passed me," Johnny corrected. "I held onto the lead."

They continued bickering about it, until she had enough and shoved him slightly. They both started laughing as they remembered a similar situation. But this time, instead of pushing her back he grabbed her and lifted her into the air, tickling her sides to make her squirm. He carried her over to the hood of the pace car and laid her down, making her his under the lights of the track.

_Lap 6_

"Hey," Johnny greeted, taking a seat next to his father at the bar. "I know it was a bad race for me last week, but I didn't think it would warrant a serious talk."

"That's not why I wanted to meet," Anthony replied. "Although it was more than just a bad race. You're not going to move up from the Busch series racing like that, so I hope you like racing on Saturdays instead of Sundays."

"Funny you should say that because I already have an offer from a sponsor to move to the big time," Johnny muttered. "I was going to turn it down because I'm trying to do things the way you want me to, but maybe that's a mistake."

"Being like me would be a mistake," Anthony agreed. "Lulu deserves better."

"What does Lulu have to do with it?" Johnny wondered.

"John, your mother and I are getting a divorce," Anthony sighed. "I asked to be the one to tell you so I could explain."

"Explain what?" Johnny demanded. "You two were the happiest couple of all time, what could there be to explain? You're not getting divorced, that doesn't make sense."

"We were happy and I love your mother very much," Anthony said softly. "But as much as I loved her, my work took me away a lot. She didn't like to take you to the races during the school year and when I was on my own, I made mistakes."

"You're saying you cheated on her?" Johnny asked. "With who?"

"You have to understand what it's like, John," Anthony continued. "When you're famous and talented, like you will be one day, you have fans. And not just at the track, girls will be waiting for you by your hotel room. It's hard to say no."

"You son of a bitch," Johnny said angrily. "Stay away from me and stay away from my mother."

"Son, I'm sorry," Anthony tried.

"I don't want to hear it," Johnny growled. "Just go to hell."

He jumped in his car, screeching out of the parking lot and heading home. He had a feeling his mother needed him and he didn't want to waste another second on his bastard father. In less than an hour, he was pulling into his driveway and running inside, yelling for his mom.

"Hey, baby," Maria greeted.

"Mom, I'm so sorry," Johnny offered, hugging her immediately.

"I take it he told you," Maria mumbled, comforting her son as he tried to console her. "It's going to be okay."

"How?" Johnny wondered. "After what that piece of-"

"Watch it," Maria warned, pulling away. "He's still your father."

"Why would you defend him after what he's done?" Johnny questioned.

"Because I still love him," Maria smiled. "And I hate him, too."

"What can I do to help you?" Johnny asked, grasping her hands in his.

"Just take care of yourself," Maria replied. "And be a better man than he was. In everything you do."

He nodded and they talked for a bit before he left, needing to get home and find his girl for awhile. He knew she was the only one who could make this better for him. He left her a message so she would be waiting at his apartment when he got there.

"What's wrong?" Lulu asked, meeting him with a hug. "I was worried sick after that message."

"My parents are getting a divorce," Johnny confided.

He went on to explain what his dad had told him and she was understanding as always. But as he talked further, he noticed her eyes check the clock a few times.

"Do you have somewhere you need to be?" Johnny wondered.

"I have to be at the track at six for my extra practice in the morning and it's getting late," Lulu explained. "I should probably go home."

"Can't you just stay here tonight?" Johnny asked. "Or miss the extra practice?"

"I'm finally getting good enough to win," Lulu replied. "I've finished top five the last two weeks. If I want to be the best-"

"You can miss one practice," Johnny tried.

"It's not that I don't want to be here for you," Lulu muttered.

"You just want to win races more," Johnny finished. "So, go."

"I'll come by as soon as my practice is over in the morning," Lulu offered.

"It's okay, I'm fine," Johnny shrugged. "Focus on winning."

_Lap 7_

She was proud to have her first trophy from racing professionally in her hand and she was ready to celebrate with her boyfriend. She climbed the steps to his apartment and was surprised to find loud music coming from inside. She opened the door and found a party going on and saw him dancing with some trashy girl on top of his coffee table.

"Hey, Lulu," his roommate called. "I didn't know you were coming."

"I guess Johnny didn't either," Lulu muttered.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see you," he replied.

When the song ended, she finally managed to get his attention and get him off the table. She shoved him into his room the best she could before slamming the door behind them.

"What the hell was that?" Lulu demanded.

"We were just dancing," Johnny answered. "Chill out."

"That girl was all over you," Lulu noted.

"And I'm just like my father, right?" Johnny questioned.

"That's not what I said," Lulu said softly.

"Yeah, but that's what you think," Johnny scoffed. "Why the hell would you even come here now? You didn't want to be here when it mattered."

"Johnny, that's not fair, you know I had to-" Lulu tried.

"You didn't have to do anything," Johnny argued. "You chose to leave."

She was hurt and he was, too. That's why he was saying those things and dancing with other girls. He reached into the small fridge in his room and pulled out a small bottle of scotch and took a swig. He was also drinking, apparently.

"What are you doing?" Lulu demanded. "You can't be drinking, you have a race tomorrow."

"I dropped out," Johnny shrugged. "Personal issues and all that. My sponsor understood. Gave me a month off, no penalty."

"So, what? You're just going to drink for the next month, then?" Lulu wondered.

"Maybe, what's it to you?" Johnny countered.

"I care about you," Lulu replied.

"You care about racing," Johnny sighed. "That's what you've been doing all week instead of being with me. Was it worth it? Did you win today?"

"You didn't watch?" Lulu asked.

"I didn't care," Johnny muttered.

She swallowed hard and held back the tears. Even though she knew he was hurting from what was happening in his life, he still didn't have the right to talk to her the way he was. Or to just dismiss her and them like they didn't matter.

"If you want me to leave and not come back, just say so," Lulu whispered. "Don't treat me like garbage because for once, my life is going better than yours."

"I want you to leave," Johnny said stoically, not reacting to her at all. "Because my life sucks right now and I would hate to be what held you back the way you did me the last three years."

He might as well have slapped her in the face and he didn't seem to care. No emotion on his face, just apathy. So she turned on her heel and left without another word.

_Lap 8_

"Hey, mom," Lulu said into her phone. "How are things?"

"Not the same with you so far away," Laura answered. "That international racing tour has to be stopping near home sometime soon, doesn't it?"

"We were just in California," Lulu reminded her.

"That's not near home," Laura sighed.

"You could come visit me in Italy," Lulu offered. "You'd love it here."

"I would be completely out of place," Laura argued. "And no superstar really wants their mom around anyway."

"That's not true," Lulu replied.

"That's what Maria says," Laura rationalized.

"How is he, anyway?" Lulu wondered.

"Not so well," Laura muttered. "He hasn't finished in the last six races. Your father heard a rumbling that if he doesn't win one before the end of the year, he'll lose sponsorship."

"He'll get it together," Lulu said hopefully. "It's what he loves."

"I'm not so sure about that anymore," Laura sighed.

"Look, Mom, sorry to cut this call short, but I have to go," Lulu said softly, not wanting the conversation about him to go any further. "I'll call soon."

"Okay, honey," Laura said sadly. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Lulu responded. "Bye."

_Lap 9_

He had to go faster. This was the last race of the season and the ultimatum that had been rumored for the last two months had been given that morning. Win or he was done. So, he had to go faster.

"Slow down," his crew chief barked over the headset. "You don't win by driving pedal to the medal when there are 42 other cars on the track."

"I haven't won by driving smart either," Johnny argued, shifting gears and flooring it once again.

"You're going to crash," his crew chief cautioned.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Johnny muttered sarcastically.

"Fine, you don't want to listen, you're on your own," his crew chief yelled, switching his head set off.

He was on his own. Not exactly a new feeling. He pressed down on the gas once more, knowing there were only 20 laps to go. And he was in eighth place. That wasn't much time to make up the deficit.

With five laps to go, he was in second place. His crew chief was still silent and he didn't mind. All the voices in his head over the last year had been what was screwing him up. Now he had one car to beat to get back to where he belonged. But as he tried to pass the last car, he lost control and spun into the wall.

_Lap 10_

He woke up to the sound of his heartbeat, which was comforting. And a little disappointing. Death might have been easier than the sight his eyes woke up to.

"Son," Anthony called. "Can you hear me?"

"Get out," Johnny groaned.

"You almost died, I think we should talk," Anthony replied.

"I'm fine," Johnny muttered. "Now get the hell out."

"John," Anthony said roughly. "We can't continue this way."

"Maybe you can't," Johnny sighed. "I'm fine."

"You have four broken ribs, a concussion and a broken leg," Anthony said frankly. "And you just lost your sponsorship."

"Yeah, well," Johnny shrugged, which made him groan in pain. "Maybe racing cars just wasn't my thing."

"Fine, then don't race," Anthony relented, standing up. "Throw away all your talent and knowledge because you hate me and don't want to be anything like me."

He sighed to himself as his dad left the room. Doctors were in and out over the next few hours, checking his vitals and asking him questions to test his memory. They finally agreed to leave him alone for the night and his eyes were closing when his mother rushed in.

"My plane just landed," Maria explained. "How could you crash?"

"I'm fine," Johnny offered.

"But your leg is in a cast," Maria said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine," Johnny repeated. "Is she coming?"

"She'll be here tomorrow," Maria assured him. "She was the first person I called when I heard. I knew you'd want her here."

"Thanks," Johnny smiled.

_Lap 11_

She paused outside his door, reading the name on the tag. How could he have crashed? He was always the better racer. She pushed the door open and peeked inside, seeing him sleeping peacefully. She didn't want to disturb him, but she didn't drop out of a race and subsequently lose her sponsorship for nothing. She knocked on the door and he stirred.

"Hey, big head," Lulu greeted.

"Lulu," Johnny said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about the accident," Lulu replied. "I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Getting better," Johnny offered. "How's your tour?"

"It's over," Lulu answered. "They never wanted to give me time off and... Well, no one races forever."

"It was your passion," Johnny noted.

"I don't think you're only supposed to have just one," Lulu shrugged. "Now, seriously. How are you?"

"I'm done with racing, too," Johnny revealed. "This accident sealed that deal. But my heart hasn't really been in it in a long time."

"Have you talked to your dad?" Lulu wondered.

"You don't beat around the bush," Johnny muttered.

"Why would I?" Lulu countered.

"He was here, I made him leave," Johnny explained.

"You can't hate him forever," Lulu sighed.

"What would you know about what I can and can't do?" Johnny questioned. "And after all this time, why do you suddenly care about my relationship with my dad?"

"Because I care about you," Lulu said softly. "I always have."

His eyes held hers and the air was thick between them. And all of that was broken up by the other woman entering the room.

"Hey, baby, you're awake," she greeted, crossing the room and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "And who are you?"

"Uh, Robin, this is an old friend of mine from Port Charles, Lulu," Johnny explained. "Lulu, this is my fiancee, Robin."

"Fiancee," Lulu mumbled. "I guess I missed that announcement in the paper. Nice to meet you."

"You, too," Robin replied, shaking her hand. "I can't believe you would fly all the way here. You two must have been pretty good friends."

"Well, actually," Lulu said, clearing her throat. "I was on my way back from Mexico and I just came here first to check in. Make sure he didn't go and get himself killed or anything."

"I'm glad you didn't go too far out of your way," Johnny offered.

"So am I," Lulu said to herself.

"What?" Robin asked.

"I was just checking my watch," Lulu lied. "I really should be going if I want to catch my flight home."

"Well, as soon as he's all healed, we'll be headed to Port Charles," Robin informed her. "We're getting married there. You should come."

"Oh, I don't know if I'll be around or not," Lulu muttered.

"Well, we'll send you an invitation all the same," Robin promised.

"Thanks," Lulu said, taking a deep breath. "I really have to go. I'm glad you're going to be okay. Bye, Johnny."

"Bye, Lulu," Johnny said softly.

_Lap 12_

"You're home!" Laura said joyously, hugging Lulu immediately.

"I'm home," Lulu muttered, hugging her gently. "Hope you haven't turned my room into a makeup sample storage room yet."

"Of course not!" Laura replied. "Your room is all set for you."

"Thanks for not being too disappointed that I'm moving home and giving up on my dream," Lulu sighed.

"Oh, Lulu," Laura said, waving her hand at her. "I think you were the only one who expected you to race your whole life."

"Thanks, Mom," Lulu said sarcastically. "Anyway, it looks like I'm not the only one from the neighborhood making changes in my life."

"So you met the uptight fiancee while visiting Johnny?" Laura guessed.

"You knew?" Lulu wondered.

"I met her a few weeks back when I went outside to pick up the paper," Laura revealed. "He could do better."

"She seemed nice," Lulu said softly.

"I just don't see what they have in common," Laura continued. "You know she works with some of those Save the Earth, people? She's all for electric cars. Imagine a NASCAR driver marrying someone who wants to stop the burning of fossil fuels altogether."

"That does sound strange," Lulu admitted. "So why are they together?"

"I guess he forgot how he could do better," Laura replied.

_Lap 13_

She pulled into the driveway and got out of her car. Her safe, economic car. That she hated.

"That thing looks like it can't top 60," Johnny commented, knocking on her window.

"Oh, hey," Lulu muttered, opening her door as he stepped back. "You're on your feet."

"After three months," Johnny nodded.

"Is the leg going to hold up long enough to get you down the aisle?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah, it should be good," Johnny chuckled. "I can't believe the wedding is next week."

"Me either," Lulu said honestly. "So where's the fiancee?"

"She's got a meeting in the city, so she's there overnight," Johnny explained. "I was going to go with her, but my mom says there's too much planning to do for us to both be gone."

"Yeah, that's probably true," Lulu agreed.

"So, back to this machine you're driving right now that some call a car," Johnny replied. "Can't you at least drive a dragster to your boring nine to five job?"

"At least I have a job," Lulu quipped.

"Touche," Johnny laughed. "But seriously, you never told me why you decided to quit."

"I told you I could never come home," Lulu reminded him.

"Yeah, but that never would have bothered you before," Johnny pressed. "What changed that made you want to quit?"

"It just wasn't fun anymore," Lulu shrugged.

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"It's not important," Lulu muttered. "I have to get inside for dinner."

She left him standing in her driveway and headed inside. She was distracted for most of the night and after dinner, her mother called her on it.

"You know, you never used to let anyone stand between you and whatever it was that you wanted," Laura noted.

"Where did that come from?" Lulu wondered.

"Honey, I told you three months ago and I'm telling you now," Laura said seriously. "That boy next door could do better. And when I say better, I mean you."

Her brow creased as her mother, the same one who always preached doing the right thing, practically told her to try to ruin her oldest friend's nuptials. She went back to her distraction and before she knew it, she was in her bed, wide awake. She looked across to his window and saw his light still on. It was probably the last chance she had and for some reason, she had to take it.

She climbed out of bed and out of her window, creeping across the grass to look in on him. She tapped on the glass to get his attention and when she had it, he came over and opened the window.

"What's going on?" Johnny questioned.

"You asked me why racing wasn't fun for me anymore," Lulu replied.

"And you couldn't tell me in the light of day?" Johnny asked.

"I'm trying to tell you now," Lulu sighed.

"Alright," Johnny nodded. "Tell me."

"Racing isn't fun for me because I'm not racing you," Lulu explained. "That's when I loved to race, when you were right there with me. Even when we were in different leagues, you were supporting me and I was supporting you. That's why I loved it. Because I loved you. I've loved you since I was eight years old and I still do."

"How selfish are you?" Johnny wondered after a minute of silence.

"What?" Lulu countered.

"I'm getting married," Johnny muttered. "I've moved on. And you wait until a week before my wedding to tell me all of this? Where was the love when you left me while I was trying to deal with my dad's betrayal?"

"I was scared," Lulu said softly.

"Well, it's too late," Johnny said, starting to turn away.

"No, it's not," Lulu argued. "If it was, you wouldn't be so upset with me for bringing it up."

"Prove it," Johnny challenged.

"I will," Lulu replied. "I'll race you."

"Race me?" Johnny asked. "For what?"

"For you," Lulu answered.

"Come again?" Johnny questioned.

"I win, you call off the wedding," Lulu proposed.

"What about when I win?" Johnny wondered.

"If you win, I'll buy you a wedding present," Lulu said softly.

"And this will make you drop this whole thing?" Johnny inquired.

"Yes," Lulu nodded.

"Fine," Johnny agreed. "Let's get this over with."

"How do you want to race?" Lulu asked.

"You still have a bike?" Johnny countered.

"Yeah," Lulu replied.

"Me, too," Johnny muttered. "Like when we were kids?"

"Okay," Lulu agreed.

They retrieved their bikes and went to the spot in the street where they had first raced roughly twenty years prior. She looked to him and he returned her stare. In her heart, she knew he could probably beat her if he wanted to. But that was the point. She didn't think he would want to.

"You say go," Johnny offered.

"Alright," Lulu said softly.

She focused on the street in front of her and closed her eyes. One race. One last chance. She said go and they were off. She was leading at first, but he made a comeback as he often did when they raced each other. As they neared the finish line, he inched ahead and was the clear winner when all was said and done. Her heart broke, but she held her head high as she picked up her bike and started to walk away.

"Lulu," Johnny called, making her turn back to him.

"What?" Lulu asked.

"Two out of three?" Johnny suggested.

She smiled and they dropped their bikes, walking closer to each other. Their lips met in a searing kiss and their hearts started racing.


End file.
